Evil Twin Disorder
by purplegiraffe21
Summary: In a world of Internet Gaming and bad accents, Evil Twin Disorder wreaks havoc on the world. No one can escape. Can Rage and his friends defeat the odds and save the remainder of mankind?
1. Chapter 1

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllooooooooo people! My name is Rage, and welcome to another episode of Plague Inc: Evolved. It has been a while since I filmed one of these, and we just unlocked a new plague type." He instantaneously (coincidently his favourite word) switched to an awful Scottish accent.

"We're going to infect some people today laddy! It looks like ... TENTACLES!." He proceeded to finish the intro, a long but essential task (being PART OF THE ENTERTAINMENT), then made the video- infecting the world with 'Evil Twin Disorder'. When he was done, he shut the computer down, tired and unwilling to edit the footage. He headed downstairs to make his dinner. '_I think I'll have burgers tonight'._

* * *

Curling, twisting seeking. The smoke, dense with oil and fat, crept towards the bedroom. Carried by the draft coming from the hallway, it slid through the gap beneath the bedroom door. It spread through the room, seemingly in search of something, when it came to the computer. It had found what it was looking for.

* * *

Rage drummed his fingers on the desk impatiently as he waited for Hollow. At last there was Skype's familiar 'glop' sound and they were talking. 'Hey man, what took you so long?' Rage asked, shaking his head. 'Hello?'

'Aaron, I'm here!'

'Hello? I can't hear you my Internet's being slow.'

'Aaron?'

'Josh? Hello?'

'God dammit Aaron sort it out.' Rage shouted at his monitor with contempt. 'Ok, done. What's up, man?' Hollow asked pleasantly. 'What's up? Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that we need to record and you're faffing around.' said Rage, annoyed, 'Woah, I just had a bad connection!' Said Hollow, "Well, I need to do a sound check"

"You do this every time, you're so paranoid"

"Just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it won't, Hollow you...you...sick-minded waffle"

"Sick? Sick minded waffle? Are you serious?" Hollow bursts out laughing

"Shut up man, I'm under pressure."

"How exactly?"

"I don't know I just feel... different somehow."


	2. Chapter 2

Rage woke up the next morning a bear with a sore head. He pulled clothes onto his body like a zombie- black jeans and a red RageGaming™ t shirt, cursing as he fumbled with the zip on the coat shrugged on over his shoulders.

A few students smiled as they passed him in the hallway, 'Hey Josh! How are you?' said one guy, a pimply kid with a makeshift mullet. In reply Rage simply grunted and walked on. He got to his mail like he did every morning. He turned over each envelope and groaned. Bills, bills and more bills. 'Fuck!' he snarled as he headed back up. More people passed him on the stairs with good greetings and smiles. Damn these kids with their chirpy voices and their springy steps. Damn it all to hell.

Wait, what was he doing? Today was a great day! He had just uploaded a mapstrav(aganza) - one of his most popular shows that he did with his best friend, and now he got to read the comments which would make him chuckle no doubt! He headed back to his place and grabbed a piece of toast which he munched on as he flicked through the comments. Vote 3, vote 1, vote 3, vote evanz, vote 4. He skimmed over these and read the comments pertaining to the content. 'Rage seems different today' read one, and 'Rage was kind of a dick to Hollow in this episode'. Rage read through these with increasing confusion and curiosity. 'Look at 34:56 there's a block on the floor, Rage cheated!'

Rage's eyes widened as he got further down the page. 'What is with Rage? Hollow was obviously telling the truth not him!' There were even people threatening to unsubscribe, which would have amused him had he not been so confused. What exactly had he said last night?

Glop. The sound of the incoming Skype call jolted Rage out of his thoughts. Seeing the caller ID was Fluke, without hesitation he selected the green button, the best button (assuming you are not being stalked by the infiltrator of the call).

"Hey man" Flukes voice drifted out of the computer's speakers.

"Hey"

"Are you doing anything?"

Hundreds of scenarios sprinted their way through Rage's mind, each more ridiculous than the next. Panicked and realising he needed to reply,

"Not much...was reading comments, why what's up?"

"Well someone sent me salad simulator on steam and I know you did a review, so would you may be like to stream it with the rest of the crew? It could be fun!"

_It could be a disaster, _the sarcastic reply wanted to be spoken, but Rage managed to hold it back,

"Sure...why not"

"Cool I'll call the rest of the guys"

"Right now?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, no, of course not, everything's fine" said Rage, feeling slightly hysterical, "right now is good "

"Okay great!"

"Let me get ready then"

"Of course, see you in 10?"

"Yeah, see you"

The end of call tone was accompanied by a sigh of relief from Rage. Unfortunately for Rage the moment only lasted half-way through the sigh before the panic set in.

Pacing the room in agitation, Rage's thoughts were in total disarray. He contemplated excuse after excuse, trying to dig himself out of the hole he had made. As always, he came up with none, and so proceeded instead to keep digging. Hopefully he would come out the other side. _What was the worst that could happen?_

That thought was promptly followed by a rather discouraging one, "_you could die". _"SHUT UP HOLLOW!"

* * *

The usual stream music filtered through the room, though it was wasted on Rage, who barely noticed it. He and Fluke were making (vague) plans for the stream, while they waited for the stream to fill up with people. 'Wow, 160 so far, that's a decent turnout' remarked Fluke. 'Yeah… great' said Rage half-heartedly, palms sweaty and on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

"Are you okay, you look a little peaky?"

"… Couldn't be better"

"You still sound a bit off"

Glop. The exchange was interrupted by an incoming call from Hollow.

"Hi Will, when's the stream starting?"

"A couple minutes, we start by playing my salad simulator, then we'll probably end on a hungergames."

"Sounds good"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME"

There was an awkward silence while Hollow and Fluke processed this. Hollow was the first to recover, and ventured to tentatively placate.

"Er...what's up Josh?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"I really don't, enlighten me."

"Whatever man, let's just do the stream"

Had the moment not been so awkward, and had Rage not been so genuinely enraged at that moment, the event that followed would have been comical. Rage was shaking his fists at his computer, snarling cuss words menacingly under his breath as Fluke welcomed the viewers.


	3. Chapter 3

Evanz had had a good day. No sheep jokes, and a free blueberry muffin, courtesy of his mum in Clophill. Too bad it went downhill after making the decision to join a stream with Fluke, Rage and Hollow.

"Oh great, now freaking Evanz has joined. Brilliant, just brilliant"

"Haha Rage, you joker, you. So... Evanz, welcome to the stream"

Rage cut Evanz off before he had the chance to reply.

"Fucking Joker. I'll show you a joker in a minute if you're not careful."

"Well I'm batman so that's okay." said Hollow.

That random interruption from Hollow brought the conversation to an awkward standstill.

Unfortunately (for Fluke and Evanz) Hollow didn't seem to notice.

"I just made a pun, aren't you going to congratulate me and shit?. You do have a moronic fetish for it"

Sensing the beginning of a fight, Fluke tried to cut them off a the chase.

"That was a good one right Rage?" prompted Fluke, trying to sound at least a smidgen light hearted.

"No"

The rest of the stream followed in a similarly unorthodox manner. Unsurprisingly, the stream ended shortly after the joker conversation, as they couldn't stand a further half an hour of rage living up to his name, and hollow doing a convincing impression of the name. They never did get to play the hunger games.

* * *

It was the dreary morning after the infamous stream took place and Hollow was nursing a hangover. He had had such high hopes, he'd thought it'd be a barrel of laughs. He shook his head as he flicked through the comments. It was no coincidence more than ever had watched that stream then any other. Why did people flock to other people's embarrassment?

Are rage and hollow not friends anymore?

What the hell rage?

WTF

Hollow felt a growing sense of dread as he read. Everyone seemed shocked at him and Rage, but what had actually happened? The memories of last night were hazy and uncertain. Was he just really wasted? Or was there something else going on?

With the comments still ringing through his ears, he made his normal cup of tea. He had three cups in the cupboard that were clean. Not really in the mood to ponder his choices he grabbed the one on the left. Before he could even tell his arm to move, the mug slid from his fingers and landed with an impressive crash on the tiled floor. It rebounded slightly, before cracking in half. A light blue shard flew into the air, and Hollow's rendition of all the swear words in existence confirmed that it lodged itself in Hollow's foot.

It was all Fluke's fucking fault. He suggested the livestream. He invited Rage. If that livestream hadn't happened his foot would be fine.

As you can see, Hollow's reasoning was questionable, but nevertheless he attempted to hobble about, the fragment of ceramic still wedged deep into his foot.

He retrieved a first aid kit, wincing and swearing with every movement he made and with a scowl on his face that could only be described as the facial personification of annoyance. He roughly fished out a bandage and some antiseptic. Too bad he didn't have any freaking tweezers. He'd have to use his caveman tools. He scowled even more at that and came extremely close to punching a wall.

He punched a wall.

The wall was everything that annoyed him in that moment. The shard in his foot. Rage's miserable mug. Fluke's annoyingly attractive face. Even Evanz, who had done nothing wrong. It was not a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Rage stared straight ahead, his head nodding down and then jerking back up again every so often. He stifled a yawn, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Absent-mindedly, he giggled to himself as he imagined the professor, a good-natured balding man who called himself Mr G, adorned with a riding crop, mounting a horse (this is not that kind of fan fiction you sick-minded waffle). To you or me, this would seem a strange thing to find funny as a lot of people ride horses. However to a silly drunk-tired Rage, bizarre thoughts like these came naturally and frequently. If you asked him about it, he would most likely tell you to not question it.

He continued in this manner for quite some time, only half-listening to Mr G and amusing himself with perfectly ordinary objects in the room.

"What the fuck, Rage."

Rage snapped his head up, alarmed. He looked around him. The nearby circle of students were all taking notes or staring straight ahead to Mr G. Rage shook his head and started to pay attention.

"Watch out."

It was Mr G. Except it wasn't him at the same time. It wasn't anyone. Mr G was staring right at him, yet not seeing him. It was his voice, but his lips weren't moving. Again, Rage glanced around but saw no-one seemed to notice.

"Don't ignore me, you peasant. Look at me."

Shaken, Rage said "Look where? Who are you?"

"I think you know. Yes, I think you have a very good idea who I am. I am, after all, part of you."

"Part of me? You mean like Katy Perry?"

There was no answer. Rage thought long and hard.

"I give up."

"Of course you do. You've always been the weak, cowardly one. The one who apologises after I show people who's boss. The one who says 'I'm so sorry' after I offend whole nations. You have hindered me too long, but it's my time now. We'll see who doesn't get the bitches now."

Rage's eyes widened. "T- Timothy?"

"Muahahahhhaa yes it is I, the one you have a ridiculed all these years, the one you have turned people against. And now thanks to you, I can break free."

"Thanks to me- what do you mean?"

Darkness...

Rage sat up in bed. He went about his normal morning routine, with a peculiar feeling that a blanket had been laid across his senses. A state of partial awareness that he contributed to the usual bleary-eyed sensation he woke to after deep sleep. It was odd how he still felt immensely tired, relying on auto-pilot rather than him.

Once again Rage went downstairs to check his mail. Luckily, Rage didn't have an excuse to be angry as the only mail he had was a coupon for a free bag of potatoes at Tesco's. Rage was definitely going to make use of that.

As he stepped back into the main building, a guy, who Rage had a couple of classes with, was struggling to get through the door as he was laden with shopping bags. "Let me give you a hand." said Rage kindly, opening the door wide. With a grateful nod, he picked up the remaining bags and straightened.

The door slammed shut.

Rage, more than slightly confused, grabbed it again but once more he just let it close. "Whatever man, I don't have time for this.'" muttered the guy, the resent audible in his voice, going through the adjacent swinging door.

That incident really set the tone for his whole day.

He _nearly_ shoplifted, picking up and putting back down items until the manager asked him to leave. He bumped into someone, left without apologising then came running back to beg forgiveness. He refused when someone politely asked to borrow his notes, then ended up doing most of the work for them. The list goes on.

When Rage got back that night, his brain felt like it had been reduced to a puddle of goo from the heated debates inside his own head. He sunk onto the couch, before screaming into his pillow (much to the pillow's annoyance). He grabbed a heavy hardback book from the bookshelf and hurled it at the wall, then jumped up to retrieve it.

Exasperated, Rage turned to the only option he had left.

"What's should I do Ailya?"

Ailya stared at him blankly before continuing to munch on her crickets.

"I think I'm being possessed by Timothy."

Ailya was now basking in the warmth of her heat lamp.

"Doesn't this remind you of the disease I made on plague inc?"

Ailya took a drink from her bowl.

"Yeah I guess it's just a coincidence, but I have been feeling really weird all week."

"Try your whole life."

"...Ailya?"

"Didn't you know leopard geckos can talk."

"No, but that's really cool, what else can you do."

"...are you serious?"

"You're right, that you can talk is amazing in itself, it's unreasonable to expect you to be able to do more."

"…LEOPARD GECKOS CAN'T TALK IDIOT. It's me, Timothy. Christ you're dumb."

"I thought I woke up from that dream, am I in a dream inside a dream? Or a dream inside of a dream inside of a dream? Because that would explain why this last week has been so weird!"

Rage smiled to himself, pleased with what he had deducted.

"You wish dumb-ass."

"I don't understand."

"That's understandable, I am the more intelligent part of us."

"But-"

Timothy cut Rage off.

"I'll just be plotting to destroy the world while you figure it out."


End file.
